Ranets Daggerfang
Ranets Daggerfang is a Gilnean-Born Alliance Admiral within the Royal Alliance Navy. He is known as a staunch supporter of military councils, such as the Grand Alliance Military Council. Ranets is often seen around Stormwind with his famous VanCleef and Admiral's Hat set, normally keeping an eye on everyone. He is a Ninth Regiment Veteran and a highly experienced military officer, earning many honours through his vast years of maritime warfare service. Ranets is described as a self-built man, riding from a poor family to one of Gilneas' strongest Admirals in perhaps all of the great nation's history. Description Ranets IC Desc. This man you see before you reveals to you a man who has gone through the many trials in life. His body is ordained with scars and tattoos, giving a breif, but descriptive view into his life When one looks at this man's uniform, they would notice that he holds a very high rank, my guess is that he is an Admiral due to the hat. Ranets holds over his blue and gold chestplate the Gilnean Tabard, with a grey shouldersash, the same Gilnean colours. Then, overlapping the shouldersash is the aiguillette connecting the shoulderpad to his chestpiece. You would notice that the aiguillette is held in place by a prominent Silver cross, which if anyone was in the Gilnean Military, would recognise it has the Gilnean Cross of Valor, the highest Military honour that can be given to a Gilnean. Under the shoulderpads, holding one end of the sash are two Admiral's slides, showing his rank if he were without his shoulderpads. On the left side of the man's chest, overlapping a part of the shouldersash would be thirteen medals, all stacked in a neat line. The largest, most prominent (Which is nearby to the Gilnean Cross) is his Admiral's insignia, then two more similar insignias detailed '9th Regiment' and '226th Regiment', revealing this man's extensive history. Below the shouldersash and medals are two large stars, one being that of the Alliance Navy Chain of Command and another, which appears to be quite ancient, perhaps this once belonged to an ancestor...? If you looked down, toward the belt you would notice a large array of revolvers (One in between the two large stars, with the name 'Tyris Karanius' upon it.), pouches, two swords and a tucked in badge, accompanied by an ornate dagger. If you went even further down, along the legs there were two scabbards along each leg, each holding long, sharp daggers. The final piece would be the man's boots, which seemed tailor made for sea-travel and combat, due to the steelcapping and design of the sole for grip. History Ranets has had a hard life. Deaths of loved ones was often found and it was hard in childhood, suffering from poverty and other issues such as the Curse. Youth Ranets was born in the small, and inclusive, yet highly nationalistic family of the Keels (Named after the town they had lived in for centuries). His mother, Cassandra Keel, died in childbirth to her only son, and the boy's father, Hrolfr "Rolf" Keel, was forced to take up the burden of raising the young Ranets. When Ranets was 15 years of age, he enlisted into the Gilnean Navy and eventually, as he grew older, began to climb up the ranks until reaching Midshipmen when he was 28. The boy had a knack in leadership and combat, excelling in training and drills more then his fellow enlistors at the time. Ranets continued to fight in the Gilnean Navy, finding value and hope in his occupation. When the Greymane Wall was erected, Ranets was aged 34 years old and found himself stuck between the rifts of Rebel and Royal. Despite the obvious negatives towards the Wall, Ranets stayed loyal to his King, trusting in his leadership and hoping that his claims would in fact be positive towards Gilneas, which was what he cared most for. Ranets, aged 42 recieved the rank of Commodore and aids in running some of the main vessels in Gilneas' shore's protection Fleet. He later, aged 44 and a half gains Rear-Admiral, gaining a small Task Group of his own to command. The Civil War broke out, and Ranets, now aged fifty and startling Vice-Admiral (Obtaining his Admiralty three years prior), fought for the Royals, taking out Rebel footholds along the shoreline and in the small fishing villages and hamlets that dotted Gilneas' coasts. The Rebelion is finished, with heavy losses on both sides, Ranets takes over the position of Admiral from one of his fallen predecessors Ranets, aged fifty-one, continues to serve in the Navy, despite his age. Two years after Ranets' Admiralty, the Curse sweeps through Gilneas and Ranets quickly becomes a victim, turning into one of the vicious worgen. He flees to the hills and lives out there for several months, until stumbling upon another group of worgen, in which he eventually travels with to Tal'doren and after the Balancing of both Lord Crowley and others, he takes up the Ritual, becoming at least, slightly more Human then before. By this time, Ranets is fifty-two. Ranets finds physical revelation as his once age deteriorating body felt renewed with the Curse. He begins to regularly wear the mark of his kind when he eventually rejoined the Navy as Admiral Daggerfang. The Forsaken Invade. He is pushed, only just after his Balancing, to the frontlines and fights hard to decimate the Forsaken and drive them from the mighty Kingdom of Gilneas. Ranets aided the unified forces of Gilneas in retaking Gilneas City, charging with Genn's men in Greymane Square. As the Gilnean Refugees flee their war-torn home, Ranets begins to help pick up the pieces of their broken Navy, but finding no success, with the Navy almost completely wiped and many of the Admirals dead or crippled. Ranets lives with the other refugees out in the woods on the borders of Darnassus until the entry of Gilneas in the Alliance. Admiralty As Ranets was looking for work, in Stormwind (Due to the Gilnean Navy being all but destroyed.), he began searching the Cathedral District. To his luck, the man stumbled upon the 'Crusaders of Wrynn' - The Ninth Regiment. The man, skilled in both deduction skills and stealthed combat would have made a fine scout, but instead, the worgen surprised the Recruiters (One of which was none other then their leader, Marshal Tanavar Lightpath.) by applying for the front lines, hoping to bring the fight yet again to the Forsaken. Shortly afterwards of joining, by this time obtaining rank of 'Corporal', a Ninth Regiment Navy was formed, and due to his maritime history as a boy, he signed up as a Master-At-Arms upon the 'Heartbringer' (Which would later become his flagship). The original Admiral had left the organization and the title of 'Admiral' was bestowed upon him yet again, replacing the missing position of Admiral. When the Crusaders fell apart, the Admiral moved from job to job, ever moving from one Order to another. Ranets was aged fifty-four by then. Ranets continued to serve the Alliance Navy, joining a reformed Gilneas Navy after the Fall of the 9th Regiment (CoW), which he has mainly served for the remainder of his life, while also serving in other, smaller Navies from time to time, often at the request of the Regiment(s) Marshals or Leaders. Ranets was serving under Marshal Jhornagon Lightpath's 226th Regiment or the Blades of Wrynn as they are also called. He was aiding Admiral Aurin Dawnlight in running the Navy there, while as well serving on majority, within the Gilnean Navy. This was until Marshal Lightpath's disappearance and the title of Marshal was passed onto him until Jhornagon's return. His base of operations as an Admiral is the War Room in the Stormwind Royal Keep as well as several Navy Fleet Bases. Ranets will soon be celebrating his forty-year service within the Gilnean Navy. Military Service and Awards Admiral Daggerfang is a holder of the Gilnean Cross of Valor, as well as the Medallion of the Alliance. Assassination Attempts During Ranets period of Admiralty (Most notably since Gilneas' re-admission into the Grand Alliance.), the man has had several attempts on his life, including attempts from famous or influential assassins such as Fox Mulder and William Crowley. Personality Ranets is known to be very gruff, and practical. He is strong and unwavering, due to his origins. The man is known to have very little quality speech skills and little to no education, only barely able to read and write. Ranets is prone to depression, mostly ranged from history with his old family. He is currently under some depression today, as he lost his second wife, Felari Firewhisper just before the Charge into the Dark Portal. Beliefs He believes in the Holy Light, but isn't as faithful to that belief as many others. Quirks He is proud, highly nationalistic and extremely paternal. If someone insults his family, nation, deceased friends and family, he will rip them apart. Literally. Might I add that he is no pushover, too? Ranets is also a collector of Gilnean antiques, from industrial looms, to firearms, reflecting on his interest in the Archibald Greymane industrialisation period of Gilneas. Relationships W.I.P Trivia Ranets can play the violin very well, but following the death of his first wife, Tamara Sarnatch, he has not picked up his violin since. Ranets in Swedish translates into 'Wafer'. Ranets was originally planned as a scout. Ranets has an Irish Accent! Gallery Ranets (Sketch).png Ranets in-game.JPG RaneCapture.PNG Category:Grand Alliance Category:Gilnean Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Gilnean Navy Category:Worgen Category:Admirals Category:Alliance Officers Category:Alliance Navy Category:The 226th Regiment Category:Soldiers